The Conclusion
by Saraneth
Summary: A conclusion to book 54. *CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP* Please R&R.
1. The Return

Chapter 1- The Return  
  
Jake's P.O.V.  
  
I had just given the order. The order to ram the Blade Ship. To ram that big ship with our little ship called the Rachel. I knew it would probably kill everyone in both ships but if we were going to die, we were going to die fighting. We started accelerating. We went faster and faster. We were almost at collision point when we veered.  
  
We veered left. Nobody was injured but looking back, it seemed there was a big hole slashed into the side of the Blade Ship. I looked to the drivers seat when I saw her. I saw my cousin Rachel. My cousin who had been dead for three years. It was then when I lost it. I fainted.  
  
Marco's P.O.V.  
  
When I saw her I almost fainted just like Jake had. Menderash put the Rachel. Into zero-space so we could get away from the larger Blade Ship. That is, if it managed to survive. But that was not our main problem. Rachel was here! Jake woke up and we confronted the girl who had been dead for so long.  
  
"Rachel?" I asked. "Is that really you?" She looked at me. "Yes! It's me! It really is." "But, but, but.." I started. "But I'm dead," she finished for me. "Well, technically, yeah. I am dead. But guys, I have been given the chance to come back. To do the last mission of the Animorphs!" "And how's that?" asked Tobias, who still had a look of shock on his face. "Well, It's a long story. But   
here goes," started Rachel.  
  
It took about a half hour for Rachel to tell us the story of how the Ellimist allowed her to come back to help us finish the mission. All of her knowledge that she gained in her death was erased. She was allowed to keep her morphing powers but that's all. And, if she dies during the mission, she dies. If she makes it through the mission she still has to go back to the afterlife. Now she's just normal old Rachel. But then I remembered something. "Hey Rachel," I started. "What happened to the Blade Ship? What did you do when you just showed up?" She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Well, when I came down I appeared in the driver's seat and veered left. We were close enough to the Blade Ship so I threw out the side blades and opened up that ship like a can of tuna fish. They're probably not dead though, considering the fact that I'm sure they have a couple extra ships on the Blade Ship."  
  
Rachel's P.O.V.  
  
It's weird. Being back here. On another mission. But I love it! I just wish Cassie was here too. It's just like Jake to think of her first. He loves her so much. Just like Tobias and I love each other. He was back in human form. I walked over to him. "I love you," I said simply. "I love you too," he replied. We then shared a nice long kiss. It was broken up however when I heard Jeanne squealing, "Oh my gosh! What is that?!"   
  
She was pointing out the window. Then I saw them. Two ships about the same size as ours. "We can't get away!" screamed Menderash. They'll have us destroyed before we can even turn around. Then one of them shot. TSSWWEEEE! The dracon beam was soaring straight for us.  
  
  
  
(Chapter two will soon follow)  
  
  
  



	2. The Unknown

Jake's P.O.V.  
  
One of the Bug Fighters had just shot a dracon beam at us. Menderash was driving and I was right next to him in the shooters seat. He veered right and the beam just missed us. I then blasted a shot. The shot blasted one of the Bug Fighter's engines right off. It started twirling around and I shot again. It exploded. Loads of debris started flying.  
  
We dodged the few that went our way but some pieces of what used to be a Bug Fighter smashed into the other fighter. I then shot. There was a big explosion and that fighter was gone too. "Phew," sighed Marco. "Ya know I really thought we were goin down that time." "Oh Marco would you just shutup?" Rachel of course. "I see you've still got that mouth," commented Marco. "Oh my God!" It was Tobias.  
  
We all looked at what Tobias was gaping at. It was Sergeant Santorelli. What I saw I would probably never forget. He was lying in the corner, his head cracked right open. He was dying. He looked at us and began to speak. "I was thrown. When we veered. Thrown into the wall. Is it bad? Am I dying?" I couldn't answer him.  
  
Marco's P.O.V.  
  
"I can tell by the looks on your faces," started Santorelli. "I'm dying. At least if I die, I'm doing it fighting. Fighting for something I believe in." He started coughing. "It's happening," he choked out. "Goodbye, and good luck." With that his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had died.  
  
We stored his body in a freezer of some sort. If we made it back to earth we would provide a proper burial. I looked to where he was in his dying moments. Rachel was mopping up the blood. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was back but now this. We already had a casualty. And now we were about to face more bad news. "Excuse me everybody," it was Menderash. "I'm afraid we have bad news." "What is it?" asked Jake. Menderash cleared his throat. "Well, it appears that we are in a region of the universe that we have not identified yet and I do not know..." He was cut off by Rachel. "You mean we're lost?!" she shouted. "Yes. That's exactly what I mean," he answered.  
  
This was just great. A member of our crew was dead, and now, we were lost! Not only that but we were now in the middle of a meteor shower! "AAAAHHH!" I screamed. A huge rock just missed us. We were forced to land. We landed on some unknown planet. I looked out the window when we landed. We were in the middle of what looked like a giant rain forest. Jake ordered that we stay here until the shower was over.  
  
According to Menderash that would take on of "our" days. That reminded me so much of Ax and how I used to yell at him for it. I missed Ax. And finding him wasn't even our mission anymore! We already know that The One killed him. I assume we killed The One though. So now we had to worry about surviving on this unknown planet and getting back to earth. "I'm going out there to check if the air is breathable," Rachel of course. She would always be the one to try out new things.  
  
Rachel's P.O.V.  
  
Menderash opened the door pod. I walked down the stairs and stepped out. The air was very much breathable. It almost reminded me of him. Except for the fact that it was in the middle of a rain forest. "Yup, it's breathable," I shouted into the ship, which was named after me. Everyone else stepped out. Jake, Marco, Tobias(who was now a hawk), Menderash, and Jeanne. Oh yeah we really looked like the best team in the world.  
  
"Reminds me of the rainforest," stated Marco. "Yeah. It does," agreed Jake. It even had some of the same animals. There were a lot of birds chirping and some weird looking bugs. I looked up to the sky and saw the meteor shower. It was so beautiful. I tried to enjoy the beauty of it when Tobias landed. Guys! Everybody run! Get in the ship! he screamed. "What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" Then I saw it. The alien tearing through the forest.  
  
It was about my size and blue in color. It had two legs with spiky toenails on the end. It had four arms with tentacle fingers. Its head looked was very pointy. Kind of like the "Cone Heads". Well, except for the fact that it had a round mouth full of thousands of sharp teeth. It also had one big horn on the top of its head. He then charged with his horned head down. At me.  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Attack

Tobias's P.O.V.  
  
The creature was charging. Charging straight at Rachel with its horned head down. Well I couldn't just sit around and let that happen. TTSSSEEERRR! I flew done. I raked the creature in the eyes right before he smashed into Rachel. He then began to mellow down. He mellowed down as I acquired him.  
  
By the time he was conscious again Rachel already had him pinned down (she of course, was in grizzly morph). What are you? She roared in thought speak. "If you would remove yourself from me I would answer you," it replied in our language, which was quite a surprise. Fine. I'll get off you. But don't try anything funny.Rachel then stood up off of the creature. He stood up and began to speak.  
  
"I am a member of a species called the Latarian," stated the creature. "You may call me Wiswath. Now, who and what, are you?" Uh Uh Uh buddy, started Rachel. First you tell us why you attacked us! "I attacked you because you look like the creatures that were with the being called "The One".  
  
Jake's P.O.V.  
  
"Wait, did you just say The One?" I asked Wiswath. "Yes, that's what I said," he replied. "But I thought we killed him!" Marco. "I guess not," I replied. "Well, Wiswath. Where, and when, did you see The One?" I asked. "A ship landed a hundred miles south last night," he started. "The One and a few others like yourself came out and killed many of our people. They turned into other creatures just as that thing did." He pointed at Rachel. That thing has a name! And it's Rachel She shouted. He ignored her. "Well now that I've told you about me, why don't you tell me about you?"   
  
So I told him. I told him everything. Everything about the Yeerks, and The One, and Ax, and us. In the end he decided that he would help us fight the One. Our plan was to attack tonight. But before we left Wiswath gave us "directions" to home. Just in case we survived. With that, we set off. All in bird morphs. Well, except for Wiswath who traveled below us. You'd be surprised at how fast those things can run. The camp where The One was was almost in sight. We landed, demorphed, and remorphed into battle morphs. We then set out.  
  
Rachel's P.O.V.  
  
I am so excited! My first battle since my death! Oh, I couldn't wait. I was running next to Marco, who was in gorrila morph. Jake was in tiger morph. Jeanne was in jaguar morph. Tobias, and Wiswath were in their own forms. Menderash stayed at the ship. We couldn't let him die. He had to bring us home. We then emerged into the camp. We caught them off guard. I tackled into a human controller. He was knocked unconscious. But I wasn't taking any chances. I picked him up and swiped his head off.  
  
Before, we weren't supposed to kill. But now, we had to. They were too dangerous to be kept alive. I saw Jeanne sink her teeth into the neck of another female controller. The controllers were already starting to morph. There was a wolf, three lions, an eagle, a crocodile, and the infamous polar bear. That polar bear was mine. I charged at him and smashed right into his stomach. Knocked him over. I lion pounced at me but I simply stuck my fist out and k.o.d him. I was then knocked down. By the polar bear.  
  
He smashed him paw into my back. I howled in pain. I rolled over and pushed him off of me. We both got up and I slashed him in the face. He roared and I stuck my claws in his neck. I actually got all the way through. Blood started pouring out and he collapsed. I had defeated the controller who killed me!  
  
Tobias's P.O.V.  
  
I had just finished off that pesky eagle. But now I was going to find The One. I was going to make him pay for what he did to Ax. My best friend. I landed at the ship door. I morphed the Latarian. I was now an exact copy of Wiswath. I then knocked down the door with incredible strength and barged inside. I ran down a hall and into a room. Inside that room was The One. Sleeping.   



End file.
